Angels With Even Filthier Souls
by EverlastingLight15
Summary: Rewrite of Fallen Angels: When a war breaks out between heaven and hell InuYasha Miroku and Kouga must travel to earth and bring back the only ones who can restore peace, the Higurashi sisters Kagome Ayame Sango and Kikyo the former Angels of heaven and n
1. Angel wishes and Alternate Realities

A/N: Ok so my original version of Angels with Even Filthier Souls was titled Fallen Angels and it officially sucked ass. The concept was good but the way I wrote it sucked so I had to re-do it and re write some parts, this is going to be different and better but with mostly the same plot. Don't forget to REVIEW!

Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha and this will serve as the disclaimer for the whole story so because I don't feel like doing this every time.

Angels With Even Filthier Souls

Chapter One

Angel wishes and Alternate Realities

Kagome's eyes fluttered open to the sound of the radio blaring a smile spread across her face 'Another day'. The young woman slipped out of bed and into a black silk robe that she had purchased on her last excursion to China. The memory was fresh in her mind although the trip seemed like it had gone by far too quickly. Sango had been on tour and Kagome had gone along with her to attend a charity event to gain publicity for one of her movies. She had been astounded at the vast amount of billboards dedicated to the entire Higurashi family. The sisters were famous worldwide.

Kagome paused at the window when the door flew open and Kikyo stormed into her room.

"Good morning Kikyo." Kagome sighed 'here we go again'

"What is THIS" Kikyo growled shoving a glossy freshly printed magazine in Kagome's face.

"This is **_Tokyo pop weekly_**" Kagome glanced at the cover for a brief moment smirking inwardly and sighing.

"What is on the front cover?" Kikyo's temper was visibly rising rapidly.

"That would be me." Kagome rolled her eye's and tossed

"What are you DOING on the cover of a crappy little tabloid?"

"I believe I am drinking rum." Kagome smiled "G_ood_ rum."

"You are on the cover of **_Tokyo pop weekly_** drinking rum without a top on, on top of a table OUTSIDE a bar!" Kikyo yelled at her "Do you know what kind of damage this is going to do to your image?"

"My IMMAGE?" Kagome spun around to face Kikyo. "I am NOT your doll! I will have whatever IMMAGE I want. If I want to dance topless outside of a bar I WILL now get OUT of my room!"

"YOU are going to RUIN this family!" Kikyo shrieked.

"Don't you have a photo shoot to get to?" Kagome growled and watched Kikyo storm out of the room.

Kagome threw herself angrily into an overstuffed armchair letting her robe drape gracefully over her curvaceous body. Kagome knew that recently she had been acting up. Anger had manifest itself in her heart and instead of dealing with her problems Kagome had begun drowning herself in liquor and partying away her troubles. Kagome's actions were eating her image alive. She was normally such a NICE person that the tabloids were having a field day whenever she went out.

To top that off her nights were haunted by visions of a white haired angel boy and what seemed to be a past life. In the life her dreams portrayed Kami-sama was livid with her and it was going to be Kagome that was the cause of a sever punishment her sisters would to receive. 'Stupid dreams' Kagome sauntered out of her room and down the extensive hallway. She walked into the elevator and pressed button labeled Floor One. As the elevator clicked down four floors Kagome thought about what she wanted for breakfast. When the elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby of the mansion the Higurashi sisters resided in immediately Kagome was attacked by her latest assistant.

Eri, an over enthusiastic new addition to Kagome's personal staff bounced up to the young star's side with her ever present clipboard.

"Miss Higurashi … What would you like for breakfast?"

"How about we start over and you say 'Good Morning Miss Higurashi may I ask what you will be having for breakfast today'" Kagome smirked inwardly feeling the hatred for spineless little girls who could be pushed around by a big star. All her life the crowd surrounding her twin had been exactly the same type of person as her new assistant. On a normal day Kagome would have made small talk and been overly polite but today her dreams had been more vivid and upsetting then usual, needless to say she was fed up with people.

"I am SO sorry Miss Higurashi." Eri looked at the super star in terror. Eri cleared her throat and put on another fake smile "Good Morning Miss Higurashi. May I ask what you will be having for breakfast today?"

"No you may not." Kagome continued to strut into the dining room in a similar way to the strut she used on every runway she had ever walked.

On her was down from her bedroom Kagome had decided that she would talk to the chef herself, in her experience new girls never got her order right and she was not in the mood to send food back to the kitchens so the chefs needed to get it right the first time.

Sango yawned wearily as she sat at the breakfast table listening to yet another lecture on her hotel bashing habit. Kikyo flung a bill down heatedly on the table in front of her.

"Each one of you causes me nothing but trouble!" Kikyo screeched "Kagome and her partying and YOU and your anger management issues. Really Sango! You need to get a grip! You can't attack the paparazzi and you can't destroy hotel rooms or send fan's to the hospital. I can deal with your loud rock music and your stage diving and your noisy band practicing at all hours of the night. This bill is TOO MUCH!"

"We can pay for it. We have more then enough money." Sango pointed out as she stuffed another pancake into her mouth.

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT HERE!" Kikyo sighed putting a hand to her forehead "I give up on you three today."

"What about me I didn't do anything today." Ayame muttered optimistically from across the table.

"You can thank yourself for not sending me to an early grave this week then." Kikyo turned to her assistant "I will take breakfast in my room this morning." With that Kikyo stormed off.

"Yes maim" Her cowardly assistant called after the diva before running off to the kitchens. Kagome walked energetically into the dining room a playful smirk coloring her face.

"I take it Kikyo got to you first then?" Sango spoke with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Yah" Kagome sighed "Is it just me or has she gotten louder lately?"

"Its not just you, she's louder. I mean she used to just roll her eyes and pay the bills for Sango's hotels and she would pay for a PR person to go do some damage control on any partying we did." Ayame grinned "I'm just glad she didn't find out about those three guys I had here the other night …"

"She's a pain in the ass lately …" Kagome took a sip of her Bloody Mary.

"How bad was your hangover?" Sango asked having finally finished her pancakes.

"Dunno I slept right through it." Kagome shrugged

"How do you always manage to do that?" Ayame asked bewildered, her voice clearly portraying the hint of jealousy in her heart.

"No idea." Kagome sat down just as Eri hurried into the dining room with her food. A large bowl of ramen and mozzarella sticks.

"Here is you breakfast Miss Higurashi. It sure is a lot of food for someone your size-"

"Eri" Kagome said serenely "If you would be so kind as to go collect your pay and leave… AND NEVER COME BACK"

"Wha-what?!" Eri squeaked

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Kagome snarled. The young girl walked out of the room with tears streaming down her face.

"Kags aren't you being a little harsh on the twerp?" Sango asked.

"Probably … It's just, I'm not in a great mood today." Kagome stuffed some ramen in her mouth. Sango and Ayame looked at each other despairingly.

"Dreams again?" Ayame asked in a serious mother like tone.

"Don't do that!" Kagome wined irritably.

"Do what?"

"That voice that you get when you two think I'm going nuts. That concerned older sister voice."

"Sorry."

"And yes I had a dream again. But that's not it, I woke up this morning and am immediately lectured at by Kikyo." Kagome sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"True." Ayame nodded eager to accept any explanation for her sister's behavior that had nothing to do with a mental break down.

Kagome finished her breakfast just as Shippo ambled into the dinning room.

"Morning Shippo." Kagome smiled. No matter how bad she was feeling there was no way that Kagome could ever be mean to Shippo.

"Kagome" Shippo addressed the girl. "That is the third assistant this week that has run into my office crying." Kagome sank down in her seat.

"Sorry" She muttered.

"You officially need a new staff Kagome." Shippo sighed.

"Sorry" Kagome muttered again taking another sip of her bloody Mary.

"So here's the plan, you have a quick photo shoot this afternoon but after that we will be interviewing for a PERMANENT personal assistant. You fire this one and you can do the rest of your extra work yourself because I think we have just about fired everyone in Japan."

"Only ONE!?" Kagome wined.

"Yes only one." Shippo rolled his eyes and pulled a lolly pop out of his pocket.

"Fine." Kagome sighed and slid her chair back.

"So how's the white haired angel boy doing?" Shippo said with the lolly pop in his mouth.

"Not so good." Kagome replied getting up from the table.

"You get a clear picture of this guy yet?" Shippo nearly burst out laughing.

"Funny, very very funny and no I haven't. I still can't see his face." Kagome started walking towards the door.

"4:30, if your late I'm going to heir the first person who walks in. I bet it's going to be a fanatical fan girl who will follow you around asking for your autograph every second. So don't be late." Shippo leered.

"You feel free to heir whoever your heart desires if I'm late Shippo because there is not a chance that I am going to be." Kagome disappeared from the room.

"Sure, sure you won't be late. That's what you say every time."

Kagome walked back up to her bedroom thoughts of last nights dream tumbled around in her head. The visions had been all too vivid for the young woman to handle causing the young woman to wake up late in the middle of the night after a flood of tears had drenched her pillows.

The Dream

Three hansom young men ran up to a mystical looking castle. The men were out of breath and in what seemed to be a panicked hurry. They didn't bother knocking on the door, instead the burst into the extravagant interior of the vast stone building. The man named Kouga ran up to the first person he saw, a terrified looking maid.

"Where are they?" Kouga demanded, the familiarity of the voice that had spoken in this dream hit Kagome like a tsunami tumbling over her fragile body.

"Who sir?" The maid asked petrified.

"The sisters! WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY" Kouga rudely pushed for a speedy answer.

"I saw them earlier…"

"Please good server of Kami-sama show us the way they went" Miroku was doing the best under the immense pressure the young angels seemed to be dealing with despite being notably more then a little tipsy. The maid nodded finally catching on to the needs of the trio.

"And hurry god damn it its important!" The white haired angel InuYasha barred his fangs. The maid swiftly led them down a maze of hallways until they were at a stone wall the maid picked up her hand and with a wave created an opening in the wall.

The sight inside horrified them. Each of the sisters including Kagome stood in an orb of golden light there lips moved but no sound was produced.

"Ayame!" Kouga was the first to call out. Wide eyed Ayame looked over to where Kouga stood. Breaking the chant Ayame looked directly at Kouga her lips moved but once again no sound. Kouga knew exactly what Ayame had said.

"I love you too" Kouga howled. Tears poured down her face as she looked at her sisters desperately.

"Kagome don't you dare leave me" InuYasha looked directly at Kagome. A look of horror crossed Kagome's face. She couldn't leave. "Don't you dare go. I won't live here without you. I WON'T"

"I'm sorry! I love you" Tears rolled down Kagome's face as she realized he couldn't really hear her.

InuYasha was stunned; he tried to tell Kagome that he felt the same way but couldn't find the words so instead he did the next thing he thought of. Baring his claws he attacked the shield.

'We need to get out of here before those backstabbers do something stupid' Kikyo sent a deathly glare at Miroku. Expanding her mental and spiritual powers she attacked him 'you won't turn Sango on me too' she stopped the monk where he stood. He would be ok in a few hours but for now he dropped to the floor paralyzed.

Kagome's tears grew as she came to face the fact that InuYasha would never return her feelings. According to what Kikyo had said the spell would probably fail now. Two of the girls had stopped the chant. 'I can't let us stay here' Kagome gathered all her power and threw her soul into the chant. Suddenly a glowing light burst from the floor of the sanctuary and enclosed itself around the sisters. Lifting the girls up one by one Kagome floated high into the ceiling resting right above the other three. Light burst from her body and the girls disappeared.

InuYasha dropped to his knees. 'I lost' a growing feeling of helplessness surrounded InuYasha. In this great feeling of loss he found the words that should have come earlier "I love you too"

A/N: Stay tuned for my next chapter, it will be out shortly because it is already written. However, if I don't get review I will assume that this version of my story is just as bad as the first and promptly give up. SO REVIEW PLEASE!!! Oh and more of Sango Ayame and Kikyo to come. The guys will be coming in verrrryyyy soon aswell so keep reading!


	2. The Angel of Music

AN: laughs nervously SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!! Well here's a re-write of some old material … I'm going to go make a Titanic AMV … brb " …. You see my problem with concentrating ………

Disclaimer – So I don't own Inuyasha …. Or Fall Out Boy or Hole …… or their songs ….

Chapter Two

The Angel of Music

Sango wandered around the abandoned recording studio checking each piece of equipment and making sure everything was in tune. Although she didn't often play an instrument in concert she often stood in for any band members that were absent or late to rehearsal. Her knowledge of music stretched to every instrument imaginable, music was a passion she had been committed to since childhood and she very rarely stopped to think about much else. The magical thing about Sango was that she had never been able to recall studying these instruments, the knowledge had just always been with her. Ayame was certain she had been a musical genius in another life, a comment which Sango had taken great offence to, was she not a musical genius in this life as well? Sango sniggered to herself as she looked back on the memory. The young woman shuffled through her pockets until she found a pack of cigarettes, she shook one out of the pack and placed it between her lips, pulling out a lighter she inhaled.

Slipping the black lighter back into her pocket she took deep drag and slip against the wall. There was a new producer coming in today and she didn't like being nervous. This however was a time to be nervous because this new producer was going to be personally handling her new album. Some man she had never met before would walk into this room at any moment and take the place of one of her very close friends, Sango was not someone who liked change, and with her luck the band would probably get stuck with an uptight suit.

The studio door swung open and the rest of Sango's band walked in, Kohaku and Kagura greeted her with a smile, Kanna simply nodded in her direction and remained silent. Kanna was a new addition to the band; the moody guitar player was in Sango's opinion a tortured soul and therefore greatly admired. The girl rarely ever said anything even though she was exceptionally gifted and an amazing guitar player.

"Hey Sango, Has the big bad producer man been here yet?" Kohaku mumbled through the pick that was clenched between his teeth. The young boy picked up his green bass and plugged it into the nearest amp and began to check the tuning.

"Nope, dude's late. That really says something huh. His first day and the prick is late. Oh and I already tuned everything." Sango sighed from her seat on the floor.

"You know a new producer is nothing to be nervous about" Kagura twirled a drum stick in her hand.

"I'm not nervous" Sango laughed uncomfortably.

"Yes you are, you're never early unless you're nervous and on top of that you tuned all the instruments. You're nervous." Kohaku chuckled to himself. Kanna picked up her silver guitar and played a few chords.

"Thanks" She muttered in Sango's direction

"No problem." Sango stood up to fidgety to remain seated "Why don't we rehearse a bit before the new guy gets here."

"Sure" Kagura walked behind the drum's and sat down "What do you want to do"

"Asking for it" Sango walked over to the mic, perhaps singing would calm her down.

"Alright" Kohaku nodded. Kanna and Kohaku started playing and Kagura and Sango slowly joined in.

"Every time that I sell myself to you, I feel a little bit cheaper than I need to, I will tear the petals off of you, Rose red, I will make you tell the truth.

Was she asking for it? Was she asking nice? If she was asking for it did she ask you twice?

Every time that I stare into the sun, Angel dust and my dress just comes undone, Every time that I stare into the sun, Be a model or just look like one, Wild eye rot gut do me in, Do you think you can make me do it again?

Was she asking for it? Was she asking nice? If she was asking for it did she ask you twice?

If you live through this with me, I swear that I will die for you, and if you live through this with me, I swear that I will die for you

Was she asking for it? Was she asking nice? If she was asking for it Did she ask you twice?

Was she asking for it? Was she asking nice? If she was asking for it Did she ask you twice?

I... don't... care... anymore

If you live through this with me, I swear that I will die for you, And if you live through this with me, I swear that I will die for you

Live... live.. live... live... live..."

As the last of the sound faded into the air applause rang out.

"Well done, I see we have some real talent here." A dark haired young man stood in the doorway smirking. "I'm Miroku your new producer."

"Your late" Sango nearly snarled for some reason seeing Miroku standing there in the doorway brought a pang of hurt to her heart. She felt an unusual animosity towards this man. Miroku sighed 'as vicious as ever Sango my dear'.

"Yes I sincerely apologize. I had … a meeting that ran a little late." Miroku smiled "But I am here now. I'm sorry Sango really I am." Miroku frowned wishing that she knew he was apologizing for much more than his tardiness to the studio.

"Whatever." Sango rolled her eyes. "Where are the rest of them?"

"The other guys are here as well … I mean the rest of the team handling your album will be along shortly." Miroku scolded himself for letting his guard down and allowing himself to slip up.

"Uh this is the rest of the band Kanna on guitar Kagura on drums and Kohaku on bass." Sango pointed to each member of the band in turn.

"Good Morning everyone." Miroku smiled eyeing the females in the room carefully.

"Dude its 3 in the afternoon." Kohaku looked at Miroku as if he had just flown into the studio in a UFO claiming he was from a hidden planet far outside our solar system.

"Oh" Miroku nodded to himself making a mental note of the time.

"So Mr. Producer guy why don't you tell us about yourself" Kagura smirked immediately liking the fact that there was someone new to pick on.

"Well there's not much to say I just moved into town I live with my best friends in an apartment in the middle of Tokyo I am very familiar with the Higurashi family in fact I knew your father." Miroku nodded to Sango.

"That's enough" Sango snarled quickly shutting the young man up.

"Her father's an off limits topic" Kohaku muttered to Miroku cluing him in.

"Understood." Miroku removed the smirk from his face and added "I'm sorry"

"Stop apologizing." Sango's face made it clear just how disgusted she was with his actions.

"I'm sorry... ok" Miroku smiled 'Weather she's in heaven or earth she's still the same Sango that we all know and love.'

"You have secrets" Kanna gave Miroku a look that would frost the heart of even the toughest men.

"Kanna." Kagura's tone full or warning, the two girls were sisters who had far more of an understanding of each other than anyone in the band could make out.

"Oh we got a secret keeping producer on our hands." Kohaku smirked playfully.

"Anything we should know about Miroku?" Sango smirked at her band mates antics.

"You have no idea." Miroku muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sango made a gesture to indicate that no one could hear what Miroku had said.

"Oh nothing." Miroku smiled "So was that song you just played for the new album?"

"Yes" Kagura resumed twirling her drum sticks around.

"What have we got so far?" Miroku sat down in a seat at the front of the room.

"We have a few songs that are done but otherwise I have some writing to do." Sango picked up a spare guitar and started fiddling around with it, another nervous habit.

"Well let's hear the songs you already have then." Miroku leaned the chair back.

"Well you already heard one of them. That was 'Asking for it' I guess we could play 'sophomore slump or comeback of the year'" Sango put the guitar down and walked back over to the mic.

"Are we going up or just going down, it's just a matter of time until were all found out. Take your tears put um on ice cuz I swear I'd burn the city down just to show you the light" Sango's voice filled the room, something about singing this song to Miroku made the song feel right for once, as this feeling surrounded her Sango let go losing herself in the music.

* * *

Shippo sat behind his mahogany desk in an office located in the eastern wing of the Higurashi mansion, beneath him was his favorite chair, one he had ordered specially to make him look taller; this in itself had put Shippo in an exceptional mood. Looking up at the clock he checked both of the black hands with glee realizing that once again Kagome was late. How predictable. Shippo's grin spread as he came to the realization that he had won, it was up to him to find Kagome a personal assistant. Shippo leaned over his with a syndical laugh and pressed a single button on his phone immediately connecting with his secretary. .

"Yuri please send in my first victim … and a cherry lollypop." Shippo chuckled to himself.

* * *

Kagome sat at a table behind the set of what had been one of the most entertain photo shoots she had ever participated in, and that was saying something. She made a mental note to ask Shippo to book her more shoots with that photographer. Across the table from her was the good looking male model she had worked with earlier that afternoon, Hojo. After an afternoon of taking pictures for a clothing line endorsement Hojo had taken it upon himself to flirt nonstop with Kagome, nothing out of the usual for the young starlet who merely brushed off this behavior. Kagome eyes Hojo one last time to re-assess the situation she had gotten herself into, sure this guy was good-looking and all, but he was nothing special. If she was being honest with herself she would have questioned why so many girls threw themselves at Hojo.

"I must admit that I have been a fan of yours for a very long time." Hojo smiled unfazed by her uninterested look.

"That's so sweet" Kagome put on one of those fake smiles that she used so often, hoping that this wasn't a ploy to see if she too was a fan of his, because she wasn't. Hojo glanced down at his watch and did a double take his eyes widening.

"Wow, time just fly's in your company Kagome, I am having such a great time but I have to get back home. I hope I didn't keep you from anything." Hojo added this last sentiment and began gathering his things. "Can I ask for your number, I have had such a great time, perhaps we can do this again?"

"Oh, yes, sure" Kagome muttered surprised at his forwardness, usually guys she had just met didn't have the nerve to ask for such things. Kagome pulled out one of the pre made cards that Shippo had given her just last month.

"I was actually thinking that we could go out this weekend some time?" Hojo looked like a kid on Christmas opening presents as he took the card from Kagome's hand.

"Sure." Kagome suppressed the urge to roll her eyes as she went through a list of excuses she could give him when he called.

"Ok I'll call you then. Good bye Kagome." Hojo smiled and walked out of the studio waving happily in farewell. Kagome took this time to check her own watch. The arms of her watch pointed to 4:31.

"Shit!" Kagome gasped, immediately she flew out of her chair to gather her things and rush out to the car.

* * *

Shippo's secretary bounded into the office carrying a red lollypop which she happily handed to her boss.

"I was just going to ask, since you said you'll be hiring the first person who walks in, what kind of person you would like me to send in." The secretary stammered through her speech obviously nervous about being fired.

"Not fan girls, in fact if you have any guys out there send them in first, pick who ever you like best, and pick the best looking one." Shippo wiggled his eyebrows and the secretary gave a nervous laugh and exited.

Moments later a young man with long silver hair and golden eyes entered Shippo's office.

"Good afternoon." Shippo extended his arm to the young man, after shaking hands Shippo continued "Today were looking for someone to act as Miss. Kagome Higurashi's personal assistant, all you have to do is … whatever she asks of you."

"That sounds …. Lovely." The young man forced a grin.

"My name is Shippo, I am the Higurashi family's manager and I take care of all the business aspects of the life, if you get hired you will report to me. Miss Higurashi is late as usual so I will be in charge of the interviewing." Shippo giggled quietly to himself and resisted the urge to pull a chocolate bar out of his desk.

"My name is InuYasha." InuYasha looked up at Shippo.

"… You look pretty strong …" Shippo look in fascination at the young man.

"Pretty strong, yah I guess you could say that." InuYasha rolled his eyes 'humans'.

"You ever done any body guard work?" Shippo finally gave in to his sugar needing urges and pulled out another lollypop.

"Yes, back in my old home town I used to protect a group of girls, they were kind of … royalty I guess would be the word. Princesses." InuYasha nearly growled at the fact that he was giving away so much personal information and made up his mind that he did NOT like job interviews. "They were always getting themselves into trouble."

"Oh that's great now I don't have to bother hiring a body guard too. You have the job. Oh um … don't chase Kagome around for her autograph. Don't bother being overly nice she can see right through it. Don't let her push you around either; she can't fire you only I can. Other than that you will have a room provided for you here at the mansion. It will be located in the southern wing" Shippo was now official sugar high. "Oh uh have you ever been to prison, had or have a drug problem, or have a creepy stalker like fetish for Kagome or any of her sisters?"

"No." InuYasha growled offended.

"Have you even ever seen one of Kagome's movies?" Shippo gave InuYasha an odd look just as Kagome burst through the door ignoring the secretaries high pitch squeals about Shippo being in a meeting.

"You're late." Shippo practically sang "I hired someone already."

"Shippo!" Kagome wined "Well where is she?"

"He is right here." InuYasha rose out of the chair he was seated in eyeing Kagome wearily. Being in such close contact with her and not being able to do anything was nearly overwhelming. She was right there in his reach she was in danger of being thrown into the pits of hell and there was nothing he could do about it. The helplessness he had felt just the night before in the sanctuary was nothing compared to this.

"InuYasha this is Kagome Higurashi, Kagome this is InuYasha your new personal assistant and body guard. Finally someone you can't fire." Shippo was practically bouncing in his seat.

"YOU are my new assistant?!" Kagome stared at the silver haired boy in despair.

"Feh" InuYasha practical snarled at her reaction.

"You… you seem familiar. Have I met you before?" Kagome stared at the boy. An overwhelming feeling that she had forgotten something terribly important overcame her.

InuYasha didn't answer he turned back to Shippo barely able to control himself. "Listen I live with my best friends so if I move out they won't be able to afford the rent."

"Oh no problem they can move in here as well we have more than enough rooms." Shippo giggled upon seeing the look the last comment brought to Kagome's face.

"Shippo! You don't even know what kind of people they are! They could be psychopathic killers!" Kagome hissed.

"They can't kill you" Shippo nearly fell over he was laughing so hard "I just hired you a body guard"

"Whatever." Kagome stood up strait "You can meet me tomorrow morning outside the first floor elevator at 9, do not bring a clip board. I have to go discuss something with my sister's" With that Kagome stormed out of the room in a true diva-like fashion.

"Well she certainly leaves an impression." InuYasha muttered.

"Sorry about that. Kagome's been having a difficult time lately. She's got all this anger and sadness and none of us get where it's coming from. To top that off she's been having these dreams about a white haired angel boy who she never gets a clear look at. Apparently she's going to single handedly ruin her family or something like that." Shippo sighed "Poor girl. She used to be so happy all the time and now she's showing up on the cover of Tokyo pop weekly topless and drunk dancing on tables. Bu that was only this morning's issue…"

"She WHAT!"

* * *

AN: Heh, so here it is, Chapter Two, Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter three will be out shortly I PROMISE, I actually might just continue writing right now but I'm going to space the chapters a week apart. 


End file.
